The Life Of An Eeveelution
by EeveelutionMaster
Summary: This is the life of an eevee named Cyrus. We follow him through his life and he will prove to you that an eevee's life isn't so easy. It will contain blood, violence, romance and may contain mature scenes later. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

_**Hello everyone, my name is Cyrus. I'm an eeveelution and proud of it. I'm going to tell you my life's story of being one. The life of an eevee isn't just strolling through a field with flowers, no. There are poison berries, dangerous environments, predators and more. The thought on everyone's mind is survival. The number one question is will I be here tomorrow? Will I survive the next day? Along these journeys and questions we find many things good and bad. I experienced many things like seeing death, peace, love, horror, blood, friendship, adventure and more. With the good and bad things of our lives we make the most of them. So please enjoy my story.**_

**Chapter One: The beginning**

I slowly open my eyes, looking around the den. I am cocooned next to my mother's body and so are my brothers and sister. It is winter my mummy tells me which means it will be cold. I was the first awake and looking at the entrance of the den. What is that? I think to myself. It looked like white rain but slower. I stand up from the group and walk outside. I stand at the front of the den admiring the small pieces of white. Outside it was really cold outside which made me shake. I looked to the side and saw a blurry figure blending in the falling white with its body colours. It was my daddy smiling as the white rain landed on his fur. I went to walk towards him but my feet was sinking into the white rain like mud. I finally made my way to him and ran straight under him hoping for warmth he had just noticed me and moved away. "Cyrus you will freeze to death out here. Come on you little fur ball" he said to me grinning from ear to ear. He bites down on my collar and lifts me up from the ground. For some reason this doesn't hurt me. He walks me inside the den and places me near the group. "Now stay here and keep warm" he tells me. Before he could walk away I grab his foot.

"But daddy, I have a question" I tell him and he smiles. He sits down and places me in front of him.

"Now what could that be son?" he asks.

"What was all that white things that fell from the sky? It was like rain but colder" I tell him and he chuckles.

"That is snow, it falls from the sky in winter instead of rain" he tells me.

"When I saw you, you were nearly invisible" I add.

"That is because my body is meant for the snow" he tells me. I look at him closer and realise that it is. His light blue and white fur does fit in nicely with snow.

"Why doesn't my fur do that?" I ask him.

"Me and your mother will explain everything a bit better tomorrow with everyone" he tells me. "Now please go back to sleep" he says and points to everyone else still asleep. I nod with sadness, disappointed that he can't tell me. I wander over to the others and lay down. I watch as daddy leaves the den and enjoys the snow again. I thought it was morning but it isn't yet so I could go back to sleep. But I'm so awake and cold, and I could never go back to… I could never go back to… sleep…

I open my eyes and stand up. I fell asleep! Oh well, I look around and everyone is gone outside. I walk over to the berry pile and quickly grab an sitrus berry. I eat it slowly to absorb the delicious flavour. I finish it and walk outside. I see my family all having fun without me. They are playing in the snow and making trails in it. Mummy and daddy are near a tree sitting down and watching over everyone. All of my brothers are jumping around in the snow and kicking it everywhere. I look right and see my sister sitting on a log by herself. I walk over to her and jump on the log. "Hey Lisa" I say to her but she continues staring at the ground.

"Hi…" she says quietly. I sit next to her and look down. I thought she was looking at a bug or something but only the snow.

"Is there something wrong sis?" I ask her.

"It just the snow… it so cold and it is covering up all the green grass and flowers…" she tells me. She has been very attached to the forest. Some of my brothers think it's weird but mummy says she is showing what a good Leafeon she would be but I don't know what that is.

"Are you scared of the snow?" I ask her.

"No, it just is covering all the good things" she says.

"Come and play. I'm sure they will come back, daddy says it only snows in winter so that might not last long" I assure her. She jumps off the log with me and we walk around. We stroll around the snow and look at the effects of it in the area.

"OK my beautiful little kits. Mummy and daddy need to teach you something" Mum calls out to everyone. Me, Lisa and my three brothers Coal, Steam and Zack all run towards mummy and sit down in a semi-circle around them. "Now for the next couples of days you will be learning new things" Mummy tells us.

"What type of things?" Steam asks.

"We will get to that now Steam" daddy replies. "OK, I'll tell you a list of things we will do. First, your mother will teach you about evolution" daddy says.

"What is that?" we all ask in sync.

"She will tell you soon. Next I will teach you how to hunt, forage, and track and more. We also may teach you more after that" daddy finishes. "OK honey, I'll go and find us some dinner tonight. Be back soon" daddy says and gives mummy a kiss.

"Ew!" Coal and Zack say in disgust of the sight. I just smile and daddy runs off, seeming to go invisible among the snow.

"OK kits. I'm going to tell you about evolution" mummy says I move a bit closer to hear what she says. "Evolution is when you change into something else. Has anyone of you ever noticed why all of you look the same but daddy and I look different?" mummy asks. I didn't, I just thought we would grow up and suddenly look like that but that can't be true since mummy and daddy are two different things. "Well you are lucky to be an eevee. You Eevee's can evolve into many different things by doing tasks or finding items or places. I'm an Espeon, I can use psychic powers" mummy says. "There are hundreds and thousands of different things you could change into" she adds.

"Mummy, is Leafeon one too?" Lisa asks.

"Yes my dear, it is a grass type. I once said you would be perfect for that because you care so much for nature" mummy says.

"What is daddy then?" I ask.

"He is a Glaceon, he is an ice eevee. That is why he likes the snow, his body is adapted to it" mummy says.

"When can we evolve?' Coal asks.

"Whenever you can get the chance to evolve you can. For example, I evolved by finding your father" mummy says. We looked at her confused. "You become an Espeon by being extremely happy so when your father and I got together I evolved" mummy tells us.

"So if I ate my favourite food I would evolve into you?" Steam asks.

"Not exactly, you have to be a little happier than that. Anyway I'm just teaching you this so if you change you won't freak out" she tells us. "Now off you go my little angels, have some fun" mummy says and we all run off. For the rest of the day we talk about what we would turn into. Steam said he would love to be an eevee that could shoot water like a fish we saw a few weeks ago. Lisa liked the idea of a Leafeon. Coal was excited to be an electric or fire type. Zack also liked electric or flying. I had no clue what to become. I maybe will become a Glaceon like daddy. Daddy returned from hunting and he brought back two Pidoves. We ate them for dinner and all got ready to fall asleep.

"OK my little Eevee's; tomorrow we will learn how to hunt. Lisa you don't have to if you don't want to" daddy says.

"I do daddy, it will be fun!" Lisa yells with excitement. We finish our food and go and lay down in the centre of the den. We all sleep in a little ball while mummy and daddy coil around us.

"Good night my little angels" mummy says and kisses all our foreheads. We all start to drift asleep together. I hear the breathing of the others which tells me that they are asleep. I start to close my eyes as well and drift asleep.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: OK, finished first chapter. Please give it reviews or ideas for more. Tell me if you like it or hate it. I'll update it very soon, I promise. I _ALWAYS _keep my promises ^_^ Also tell me if I did any problems.**


	2. Chapter 2: All grown up

**Chapter Two: All grown up  
**{Years after chapter one…}

I wake up in the den alone. I cuddle up to my tail for warmth from the winter morning. There is no one to cuddle up to. Mum and Dad are most likely to be outside and my siblings have all moved away from home. They all grow up and evolved and I stayed as an eevee. I'm going to leave home soon but leaving the family as an eevee can be dangerous. I move to the other side of the den and eat a berry. I was going out hunting today with dad. I finish my food and walk outside the den. I never evolved since there are no evolution stones, no locations to evolve and evolving naturally is impossible since happiness levels have been at an all-time low. Life over the years went slowly. I watched as my brothers evolved and also my sister. I was always staying behind, following in everyone's shadow. As they grew up and became successful in life and I became a useless member of the family. Steam is now a Vaporeon and he has moved to a lake far away. Coal became a Flareon and went to explore the world. Zack became a Jolteon. Zack was planning to stay with me till I evolved, but he found a female eeveelution and they became mates so he left with her. Lisa became a Leafeon and when she left the family, I became miserable. She always kept me going through hard times and always made me laugh. She left to a new forest where she could stay with friends. She wasn't going to leave, she was going to stay with me till I evolved but I told her to go. No matter how bad I was she needed to have a life better than mine. Mum and Dad have been there for me but they are also worried about Luxray's claiming territory near this area. If they did come, mum and dad wouldn't be in good fighting state. I enter the clearing outside the den and walk over to my parents. "Good morning mum, good morning dad" I say to them.

"Good morning Cyrus" Mum says as she cuddles to my side.

"Good morning Cyrus. Cyrus, there has been a change of plans for our hunting today" dad says.

"What is that?" I ask him.

"Well I know you want to evolve so you should go out looking for an evolution stone" dad says.

"That would be great dad!" I yell very excited.

"Remember Cyrus, once you chose an evolution there is no turning back. If you turn into a Jolteon you will stay a Jolteon, so I hope we don't sound like we are forcing to you evolve. Got it Cyrus?" Mum asks.

"I know Mum. I'll be back as fast as I can. I love you guys" I say and give mum a kiss and hug dad. I run through the snowy forest on my search for an evolution stone. Coal found his near a pond apparently which makes no sense. Lisa went to a huge mouldy rock and she touched it which turned her into a Leafeon but when I went there is had burnt by a huge fire so Leafeon option went away from my grasps. Steam found his under water. Zack found his far north near the cliffs which took him days to get there so that is a big no no for a couple hour search. I asked dad about Glaceon but he said he nearly died becoming one. The location to become one will kill you from the cold blizzards and the strong winds. My second choice was Espeon but I guess I'm not happy enough to become one. I asked about others but there are heaps more. Dad told me about Umbreon and more. Umbreon is like Espeon but dark type but you need to be extremely happy. I continue my search but nothing comes in sight. _What was that? _I see a black blur run through the bushes past me.

"Hello?" I call but there is no reply. I continue my search since no noise replies tome after two minutes. No stones, no life… I think to myself. It is just so hard to find one! Mum said if I keep training I might evolve into an eevee no one knows about yet. I will check near the pond for a water stone or a… before I can finish my thought a high piece scream of fear is heard. I go straight into defence again. It goes quiet but there it is again. Another scream is heard but this one makes my heart sink and my heart race when I realise who it is. "MUM!" I scream and I start running towards home with all the strength put into my legs. Thoughts go racing through my head and my heart is pumping like crazy and is smashing against my chest like a waterfall smashing into rocks. I hear another shout of pain which makes we use every drop of energy I have to get home. I get closer to home and hear growls and electricity. I leap out of a bush and land in a patch of snow. I look up and horror fills my eyes. Four Luxray's are standing around laughing as one sinks its fangs into my father's side. The four of them run off into the bushes luckily not spotting me. I look around at what has happened. I see dad with all his strength push his self-up from the ground. Blood is flowing out of his white fur but he limps towards a motionless figure on the ground.

"M-m-mum…" I say quietly. My eyes are holding back my tears like dams but I let the tears come rushing out as soon as I know it is her. "Mum!" I shout and run over to her. She is lying on the ground trying to breathe. She is on a pile of her own blood and her face has a massive claw mark over it. Her once purple fur is now stained blood red. Dad limps over to her body and she has the strength to lift her head up. Dad puts his paw under her head to support her.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't hold them off…" Mum says weakly. Dad and I start tearing up.

"It wasn't your fault… I-I didn't stop them. I should have heard them coming…" Dad says.

"Dad I can go find some leafs and Oran berries, something to help!" I shout panicking. I stop trying to hold back my tears as dad shakes his head.

"It is to late Cyrus… I love you…" Mum says to me and turns to dad.

"You were the best mate ever honey… I will miss you…" Mum says and licks dad's cheek.

"I love you too honey… I love you too" dad says giving mum a last kiss. They hold it till mum needs to breathe. She does a faint smile with her remaining strength.

"Goodbye…" Mum then closes her eyes and leans back. The silence of the moment slices up our emotions. We start to cry which seems like a life time but dad stops after a while.

"D-dad… The wound on your stomach… I should get something for it" I tell him wiping my eyes. I look at him and his stomach has multiply bite wounds.

"No… I'm going to stay here with her… you should to" Dad says and I nod and sit down. Dad gives her a kiss and lies down next to her. I do the same and cry. We stay like this for a very, very long time till we decide to stop. That day we dug a hole in Mum's favourite meadow and buried her there. I planted some seeds of purple roses to remind us all of her. Dad buried a flower with mum. This flower was the flower mum gave dad when they first met and he kept it alive since that day. We sat there in silence while the snow fell and the wind blew through the trees making a whistle type sound.

"Dad… what do we do now?" I ask him. Dad looks at mums' grave with a single tear running down his cheek and dropping to the ground.

"She would have wanted you to live a happy life. You need to go and explore the world Cyrus and find a home" Dad tells me.

"B-but dad, what about you?" I ask him. He is in no state to protect the den.

"I'm too old to leave. I'm going to find the others and tell them the sad news… they need to know" Dad says. "You know everything you need to know how to survive, you leave in the morning. Eevee or not you need to live your own life" dad says.

"I'll make you proud dad. I'll make mum proud…" I assure him with a choked up voice.

"I know you will son… I know you will" we walk home in sadness for what had happened.

"If I leave dad, the Luxray's may come back" I tell him.

"And if they do they will wish they never were born" dad says with anger. I nod agreeing and I stop and hug him. He stops from confusion but hugs back.

"Whatever you do just don't die…" I say to him. "I don't want to leave knowing that you're going to get yourself killed" I say to him. I stop the hug and we walk inside the den. I go to one of the corners of the den and grab two Oran berries. I squeeze the juice of one of them onto his bite wounds and give him one to eat. I grab a long leaf and wrap it around his stomach and tie it up to stop the blood from leaving his body. He sealed up the wounds with his ice but they couldn't hold them up forever. I grab a dead rattata and half it for me and dad to eat.

"Dad, where should I go?" I ask him.

"You should travel to the forest up north. There is a lot of eeveelution's and you may find your sister" Dad tells me.

"Being with a lot of other Eevee's would be great" I say.

"Don't wake me up tomorrow, just leave so I don't go all teary" dad says.

"I'll say goodbye now then. Goodbye dad, I will miss you. Look after mum's area and don't let some assholes jump around there" I tell him and give him a hug. I lie on the ground and start to fall asleep. _Goodnight son…_

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: Chapter Two Up In Only One Day {Mission Complete} I'll try and post up next chapter soon. I hope for this story to continue. I will keep updating since it is school holidays. FREAK OUT! Next chapter should be done tomorrow. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Toward th north

**Chapter three: Towards the north**

I wake up just before the sun rises. I eat some left over rattata from last night and stretch my limbs. I look at dad, still sleeping. His eyes are outlined with dry tears that have frozen in the cold night and his bandage on his side is holding. I hate just leaving him while he is asleep but he requested it to be like this. I say my goodbyes and walk outside. I walk along a snowy path towards mum's last resting place. I arrive at her grave and sit down to the side. "I'm leaving today mum. Going north to find a home" I say to her. I remain quiet for a little longer before starting again. "Dad will look after you. I might be able to visit once in a while. I wish you could see me now… see me leave into the world" I tell her. A tear slides down my cheek and I wipe it away. "Well I have to go now mum. Don't worry about me… I promise I will make you proud" I tell her. I turn my back and walk away from my old life. Everything I had finished, learnt and saw is now behind me and will forever stay there. I find a path which leads out of this forest and connects to the Great Plains. It stretches out for miles and is home to many different Pokemon. Predators are not a problem there but a few Staraptor's have been spotted in the skies. I exit the forest and take my first step into the Plains. I walk through the flat landscape, finding no bushes or such. Tall grass is in the area but snow has covered everything in a thin layer. In the very far distance I could just see the tips of some trees. I start to run towards the forest knowing that this will be my new home and life. I would first find somewhere to stay and then go on from there. It could be possible to find my sister as well since she moved to a forest with friends. I continue running towards the forest till I get a familiar scent in my nose. I slow down to a walking pace and sniff the area. It smells like a… I pause and I scan for the scent. Jolteon! Maybe Zack could be here, you never know. When he left he didn't exactly tell us where he went. I have a smile on my face and put my guard down. Big mistake. I look around the area to see if I can spot Zack. What? The smell… it not just one, it's more? The smell tells me there are more than one Jolteon's all around me. I don't know what is happening. First there is only one now and they are more closing to me.

"Look what we have here!" a voice yells from the direction in front of me. A Jolteon rises from the snow covered grass. Even with their spikey yellow fur they can still blend in. "What is a poor little eevee doing alone out here?" he asks me walking slowly towards me.

"Back away, leave me alone!" I shout at him and he breaks out laughing.

"How old are you? You must be an outcast. Never got to evolve didn't you" he asks me. My ears drop down in sadness but I put my guard up.

"Why are you talking to me" I call to him.

"Oh, me and my friends just want to talk" he says. He does a low level whistle and another two Jolteon stand up behind me and one on each of my sides show up.

"What the heck?" I say and realise this tactic. "What! You're hunting me? But I'm an eevee! We are the same thing!" I shout at him.

"Sorry, nothing personal but it isn't hunting. You came in our territory, so you will pay the price" he says in a low threatening voice and starts walking towards me. They start circling me so I start spinning in circles, trying to keep an eye on all of them. They all start growling at me which really freaks me out. I look left and right, growling at them back and unsheathe my claws and my small teeth. I look at one of the Jolteon's and chose this one as my first target… He is my age, from the looks of it. He is giving of a familiar scent… It's Zack! He is older now dah, but it is Zack! He may of thought I have evolved now or something.

"Zack! It is me, Cyrus!" I shout at him. The Jolteon stops and looks at me. He looks at me confused then shakes his head.

"You could've heard us talking and heard my name and my brother wouldn't be an Eevee" he says and growls.

"It is me! I can prove it" I tell him. He doesn't listen and I realise the other Jolteon's have still been moving, getting closer and closer to me. "Zack it is me! How could you forget your family!" I shout at him.

"I have no family!" he shouts back.

"Oh yeah? How about Me? How about Steam and Coal, did you forget them too! Do you still know about our sister Lisa? Or our parent's! They are a Glaceon and Espeon!" I shout at him. For an electric type he is stunned from my words. His eyes widen thinking of what I had just said. He stops the circling around me and stares. "Please remember…" I say in a whisper.

"C-Cyrus?" Zack says in a confused slash happy voice.

"It is me!" I shout now smiling.

"I've had enough of this!" the main Jolteon shouts and leaps towards me from behind. I have no way to turn in time but I attempt it. His fangs and claws aim for my neck but his body on the last moment is pushed aside. Zack has stopped him attacking with a quick attack. The main Jolteon flies to the side and rolls in the snow.

"Static stop! He is my brother, he is fine" Zack says standing in front of me. Static seems to be the leader of the pack or group and seems very mad.

"Oh yes he is fine but you are forgetting one thing Zack... He entered our territory you idiot! We give everyone a warning not to enter!" he shouts.

"What warning?" I ask him.

"This whole area is marked by a territorial scent of us. You smelt it when you enter. We use it to cover our scent" Static says.

"I smelt your scent. I knew you guys were coming, your territories scent has vanished" I tell him. "How was I to know this was your land?"

"He has a point Static, we even can't even smell the scent" one of the voices of the Jolteon's says.

"Shut up!" Static shouts. He stops and thinks till he makes a decision. "OK, maybe this once. Zack, escort him out of the territory" he growls at Zack.

"Thank you Static" Zack says and we walk off together. We walk quietly for two minutes till we are out of sight from the others. I then slap him in the face.

"What the hell was that! You nearly went to kill me!' I shout.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you and I thought you would have evolved by now" he tells me. I stop my serious stare and smile at him.

"Well it is good to see you" I say to him. "So, how is your life been?" I ask him.

"Great, my mate Yellow is having Kits soon" he tells me.

"Congratulations on becoming a father then" I say to him.

"So how about you? How is mum and dad?" he asks me. My ears drop down, knowing I have to tell him the news.

"Dad is fine but… mum is dead" I tell him. He stops walking with me. I look behind me and see his eyes are wide open now and are filling with tears.

"But how?" he asks me with a choked up voice.

"Luxray's… we buried her just near the den. You should go visit it" I tell him.

"I-I will… I just need to look after Yellow first… I'm sorry…" he tells me now utterly defeated by the news.

"It's OK, you go back to your home and look after Yellow, bye Zack. I'll see you again" I say to him and wave

"Goodbye Cyrus…" Zack replies back as he drags himself home. He is a wreck now. I will see him again one day but he has more important jobs to do like looking after Yellow. I continue my journey north. The wind starts to speed up and snow starts to fall. I start to run towards the forest for better protection from the snow. A huge gust of wind throws me on to my side. This is not just a high wind. It is a Blizzard roaring through the plains. I start to run as fast as I can so I don't freeze to death but the wind keeps pushing me over. Sprinting towards the forest and getting thrown by the wind really gets me tired. I near the exit to a forest but the wind slides under me and pushes me up. I'm in the air for five seconds till I slam against the snow. I push myself up slowly and make a final run to the forest. I enter it finally butt the wind slams me into the tree. My back gets hit with extreme force and I land on the ground. I can't move from my position so I lay there quietly. I struggle to move around but I finally give up. My body starts to shake from the sheer cold and my body's fur does nothing to stop it. My blood leaves my legs and tail. I start to close my eyes and try to go to sleep. Falling to sleep out in the open can kill me from the cold or predators but it is a risk I'm willing to take. My attempt to fall asleep is failing and the sky starts to turn darker and the winds pick up speed. The thought that keeps entering my mind is that I broke my spine and can't feel the pain for some reason. This is terrifying me. I close my eyes and try again. Now since my eyes were closed I couldn't reopen because I was way too tired. Maybe that is why I'm paralysed, since I'm tired. I hear a small sound behind me, a Pokemon. I'm too sleepy and tried to react. If you're a predator just finish me now while I'm defenceless. Now I knew how my prey felt when I hunted. I wait for the claws, fangs or talons of death to make the final blow but something else happens. I start feeling my body slide against the snow. Someone is dragging me? I can't focus anymore so I shut down my whole body as I faint.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up

**Chapter Four: Waking Up**

My body twitches and my eyes try their hardest to open. I have just woken up still alive. My body is now just letting me take control after the harsh night. I finally control my legs and my tail. I start to hear as well but there is nothing to be heard. The battle to open my eyes had been won. I look around where I am and I'm in a den. It looked like my old one but different shape, more like a square instead of an oval. Right in front of my face is two Oran berries neatly placed. I push myself up from the ground and then sit on my back legs. I pick up an Oran berry and look around for the person who placed them. I check if the berry is a fake one or poisonous one, some smart Pokemon use this tactic for hunting. My dad taught me how to tell a poison berry from a normal one. I smell it quickly then have a quick check for any sign of poisoning. I decide it is safe to eat. I chew away at the berry and I don't die, amazing. Who dragged me here? I can't really smell anyone in the area but there is a faint scent of someone or something. The weather outside is clear, meaning no snow today. I see a food pile in the den and it is made up of berries and one small Pidgey. Whoever dragged me here is either small or not hungry. I hear a twig snap from outside and my fur spicks up in fear. I then see a Pokemon enter the den. It is an eevee like me, a girl I think or a boy maybe. The eevee shakes all the snow off its fur like a dog would. The eevee looks up and notices I'm standing in a defensive position and smiles. "Great, you're awake. Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you" the Eevee's voice is a girl and from the sound of it her age might be mine since Eevee's don't change in size if they don't evolve. So you could tell a young Jolteon from an older one by size. So the only way with Eevee's is to listen to their voice. I exit out of my position but I keep my guard up, she doesn't seem like she is going to attack but you never know.

"Who are you?" I ask her. She seemed a little surprised hearing my voice.

"Oh, I thought you were just a young kit. My name is Fate" she says. "What is your name?" she asks me. I would never reveal my name to a stranger but this eevee seems very friendly.

"My name is Cyrus" I answer to her. I look around the den and I try to remember how I got here. "Did you drag me last night?" I ask Fate.

She has a bright smile on her face and she nods. "Well I wasn't going to let a fellow Eevee be killed while they were asleep. Freezing to death is a horrible way to die" she informs me. I hate the thought of dying.

"Well thank you very much Fate for your help" I thank her.

"No problem. Can I ask you a question? Why are you at this age and haven't evolved yet?" she asks me. It is a personal question but I still answer.

"I never found a stone or evolved natural" I tell her. "What about you, you're about my age and you have not evolved" I ask back. She stops smiling and looks at me seriously.

"I'm just like you. An outcast, my family abandoned me for not evolving, you?" she asks me.

"Well… something bad happened so I had to leave" I say with my ears down. She puts a sad look on her face and walks a little closer to me.

"I didn't mean to make you sad" she says with an innocent look on her face.

"It isn't your fault… anyway thank you very much. Do you know if there is any nearby den's that aren't occupied in this forest?" I ask her.

"I'm sorry but this forest has nearly been completed claimed by Houndoom's" she tells me. "So finding a den is going to be hard" she adds.

"Why haven't you moved away then if predators are getting closer?"

"The areas near the Plains are not claimed and won't be for a while. This den is near the Plains so I will be fine for a year or more. I could help you look for a den but it may take a while" she offers her help.

"If you could help me with my task that would be great" I tell her.

"Come on then" she tells me as we walk outside the den. We start walking alongside the forest and Plains, while looking at the fallen trees from the Blizzard. "Cyrus, where have you come from?" she asks.

"I came from the forest across the Plains. What about you" I reply.

"I came from near the coast. Not that far away from here but I still had to go" she tells me. She doesn't seem keen on the topic about her. We remain in silence as we go past more dens. This is nearly impossible, there are no unoccupied dens and digging a whole new den would take a whole week if I do it alone. Also there is a possibility it could collapse while I'm inside digging.

"Help!" a voice shouts out. Fate and I don't know where it came from but then a small Pikachu runs towards us. It looked very worried for some reason.

"What is wrong little one?" Fate asks. Fate seems to really care about everyone she encounters. If we had been an evolved form of Eevee like a Jolteon or something the Pikachu would be considered food but since we are only Eevee the Pikachu acts normal around us instead of panicking.

"My mummy is stuck in our den and she can't get out" the Pikachu tells us in a rush. "Can you help please my mummy?" it begs.

"Sure, just leave the way to your mummy" Fate tells the Pikachu. It nods and runs off. We both run after the Pikachu. We run for five minutes but finally arrive at the den. A tree from the storm has blocked the entrance. The Pokemon inside is trying desperately to push the try aside but can't budge it.

"Mummy?!" the Pikachu calls out to see if there is a response.

"My baby! Don't worry I'm fine. Did you find some help?" the female voice asks.

"Yes, I found two people!" the Pikachu shouts.

"Don't worry! Me and my friend will try and help" Fate calls out.

"Thank you, just try and push it out of the way" the voice says. Fate and I go to the end of the trunk which has snapped off. We stand side by side ready to push the log out of the way.

"Ready!" I call out to the Pokemon.

"OK, push on my mark!" the voice yells. "1… 2… 3… Mark!" the trapped Pokemon shouts. Fate and I push with all our strength and the Pokemon inside is trying to push it too. Even the little Pikachu tries helping by tackling it. Each second, the tree slowly moves along. Centimetre by centimetre it moves. As soon as there is a small gap the Pikachu runs inside. We continue to push till the tree is completely out of the way. It is a Pikachu as well as the mother. She is taller than the little Pikachu though. The Pikachu turns around to thank us but growls when she makes eye contact. We step back a little from the threat.

"Why did you growl at us?" I ask the mother Pikachu.

"You two apart of the eeveelution family, eeveelution's eat Pichu's and Pikachu!" the mother shouts. She snarls at us and Fate stands her ground.

"We don't! We just helped you out of your den and you thank us by growling?" Fate asks. "That is just shameful" Fate adds. The small Pikachu runs out and hugs the mother but she pushes it away.

"Go inside my sweetie" the Pikachu says. The small one nods and goes inside.

"Please, we aren't going to hurt you. We just came to help y…" but before Fate finishes her sentence it growls again, and electricity sparks at her cheeks.

"Get out of here you murders!" it shouts. We freak out and flee the area.

"You're welcome!' I shout with sarcasm in my voice. We run towards Fate's den and stop just outside it. "We helped her out of her den, yet she still tries to harm us or maybe even kill us" I say. "It is just stupid" I add.

"It has always been like this, even if we are small Eevee's still" Fate says. We just stand around trying to catch our breath.

"Did you not evolve on purpose or never found any stones?" I ask her. It is a little random to ask her now but I try to get our minds of the Pikachu.

"I wanted to evolve it is just most evolutions I don't want to be or if their something I want to be I can't meet the requirement for them" she tells me.

"I had my whole family evolve around me, I just watched my family live happy lives as a variety of eeveelution's" I tell her.

"Mine all found a jackpot of water stones and now my whole family are Vaporeon, but I never liked water so I couldn't dive to reach them and I'm not a fan of Vaporeon. I became an outcast and they forced me to leave" she tells me.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" I say to her. She nods and smiles.

"Well the hard times are gone. I'd gladly stay an Eevee for my whole life. If I get the chance to evolve into something good I will" she tells me.

"Me too but that opportunity has not shown its self" I reply.

"I feel the same way. So my Fate has not been decided yet" Fate says.

"Wow, the irony of been named Fate must be funny" I joke but it is not that funny. She just looks around the area.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do now?" she asks me.

"Well I might just search for a warm spot where I can get to sleep. I also might see you again sometime, bye" I say to her and walk about three metres before Fate calls out to me.

"Wait, you could stay in my den for the night" she offers.

"Could I?" I ask and she nods. I smile and we both enter the den. She walks over to the berry pile and eats one while I eat the second one I left her before. "Thanks for this" I tell her.

"No problem, well just chose somewhere to sleep on the ground" she tells me and she walks over near the centre of the den and lies down on her belly. I chose a spot not next to her to give her privacy. I did this a lot with my sister since she didn't like sleeping in a group with her brothers. "Well I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Cyrus" she says and put her head on her front paws.

"Goodnight Fate…" I reply and I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter Four is up! I have done four chapters in four days. I guess it is like this because they are short chapters. Anyway next Chapter will take at least two or three days since I have to do something during that time period. So sorry if you wait but I promise it won't take any longer, hopefully. So if you have beening reading this far, thanks. Eeveemaster Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hanging out

**Chapter Five: Hanging Out**

I wake up from the floor and look over to Fate. She is still sleeping. I stand up quietly and move around the room. I don't want to wake her up but I'm so bored. I wonder if she is deep in sleep or waking up soon. I walk over to her and look at her face. Yep, she is in deep sleep. She won't be up for another thirty minutes. She is breathing quietly and is still laying her head on her paws. I shake her a little bit but then stop. I'll let her sleep; I'll just go outside and check the weather. I walk outside the den and look around. Winter will be ending soon but snow hasn't stoped now. The sky is clear but the left over snow is still not melting. I look around the area to see if any day time predators are lurking in the snow like an Absol but nothing is there. I sit down on a patch of grass not covered by snow. I see a log surrounded near snow, reminding me about my sister when we were still young kits when she didn't like the snow. I grin at the thought of my past. "Didn't wake me up Cyrus?" Fate says as she exits the den smiling.

"Good morning Fate. No sorry, I didn't want to disturb you" I say to her.

"That's OK, I like sleeping in so in a way, thank you" she says to me. She walks over to me and sits down. "So, what is your plan for today" she asks me.

"Well, I don't know… there are no dens and making one would be dangerous" I tell her. "So leaving the forest is a thought" I tell her.

"Don't do that, we could keep looking" Fate says to me. I nod slightly but what is the point. My life never turns out good. "Well we could go and visit my friends. They might know a place and it will make you feel better" Fate suggests.

"I would like that, Fate" I say to her and smile. "You lead". We start walking away from the den and along a small path. It must be used often since there are a lot of footprints of different Pokemon. I can make out a few small Pokemon and I notice a Glaceon's footprint.

"Fate, is there other eeveelution's in this forest?" I ask her.

"Yes, I have friends that are eeveelution's but no Eevee's like us. But they don't tease me about not evolving" she tells me. We continue walking down the path. We keep stepping in water patches of melted snow.

"So where are we headed?" I ask.

"Where me and my friends hang out, it is just a clearing with an oval stone in the middle where we stand on, sit on, lay on, place things on like a table" she tells me. "We sometimes have dinner there on occasions" she tells me. Fate turns right off the path and walks through some bushes. I turn and follow her through them. The branches and leaves of the bushes keep hitting me in the face but we then finally exit the bushes. It is a nicely sized clearing we enter with the big oval stone in the centre. The trees branches do not overhang over the clearing which is both good and bad. Good for amazing views at the sky during night and day. Bad, since a predator that flies could swoop down at us. On the stone are two people lying side by side on the rock. It is a Glaceon and Umbreon. They both stand up seeing Fate and I enter the clearing.

"Hey guys" Fate says.

"Hello Fate" the Umbreon, which I identify as a boy.

"Hiya Fate" the Glaceon says which has a girl voice. Both of them look at me confused. "Don't look now Fate but someone is following you" the Glaceon says with a grin.

"This is Cyrus, I found him outside my den during the blizzard. He couldn't move or anything so I helped him" Fate says. "Cyrus, this is Shard" Fate says and looks at the Glaceon.

"Hello" I say.

"Hey Cyrus, pleasure to meet you" she says.

"And this is Shadow" Fate adds and points to the Umbreon with her paw.

"Hello Cyrus" he says and backs away.

"So how old is this little one" Shard asks.

"Oh, he is all our age" Fate says and the two eeveelution open there eyes wide.

"Is it just me or is this forest getting filled with outcasts" Shadow jokes.

"That is mean Shadow, people don't have to evolve or some don't get the chance to evolve" Shard tells him.

"I was just joking" Shadow says grinning. Shadow and Shard both jump onto the rock and both lay down again. "So where are you from Cyrus?" Shadow asks.

"I'm from the forest over the Great Plains" I tell him.

"Did you have to leave home since your old enough or did they cast you out of the family for not evolving?" Shard asks. My face turns into a frown as I remembering mum.

"Something happened…" I tell her.

"What was it? When did it happen?" Shard asks but Fate steps in.

"Shard can't you see he is sad? It must be personal so you don't need to know about it" Fate tells her.

"You're right, sorry Cyrus" Shard says.

"It's OK, I might tell you sometime". Fate moves over to the stone and sits down in front of it and so I do the same.

"So are you staying in the forest" Shadow asks.

"I don't know… there are no dens around and making one from scratch will take a month or two months. So a thought of leaving has come to mind" I tell them.

"What a shame, you seem like a nice guy "Shadow says.

"Hey Fate, I heard there is a water stone down near the lake. It is only a few hours journey down the path?" Shard suggests.

"I'll past, remember I hate water?" I tell her. "Are you interested in that Cyrus?" she asks me. As much as I want to evolve, I can't use so many hours to get to it. Plus Shard doesn't know for sure if it is even there.

"I don't really have time to do that today" I tell her and she nods.

"So what have you two been up to?" Fate asks the two on the rock.

"Oh, we just been talking about a few things, that is all" Shard says.

"Cyrus, are you any good at battling?" Shadow asks me.

"Well as you can see I'm just an Eevee so I'm not the best" I tell him.

"Well when you evolve you could battle me, don't have anyone to battle since these two girls don't want to battle me" Shadow says.

"You just wipe us out easily. You have knocked over about three trees since last week" Shard says.

"What else can I aim at, water?" he jokes.

"Sorry guys I'm late" a voice from the bushes says. I turn around and see the person coming out. It is a Leafeon. "Hey who is that?" the Leafeon asks.

"This is Cyrus" Fate tells the Leafeon.

"Cyrus? Cyrus it is me, Lisa!" the Leafeon shouts.

"Lisa! It is good to see you!" I shout and hug her.

"Do you know each other?" Shadow asks.

"This is my brother, still in his Eevee form?" she says with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Well I had to leave home" I tell her.

"Why?" Lisa asks and my ears and tail drop down.

"Guys… can I talk to Lisa in private?" I ask them. They all nod and walk out of the clearing. Lisa is first happy to see me again but now she seems confused "Lisa… M-mum died…" I tell her. She is first shocked from the news. Her mouth is open in shock and her chestnut eyes seem black. She slowly places her head on my back and starts to cry. She cries her tears into my brown fur as I comfort her with my paw. She hugs me and we stay like this till she controls her tears. "Luxray's did it… they killed her" I tell her and then she seems more worried for me instantly.

"Did you see it happen?" she asks me and I nod slowly. "I'm sorry Cyrus… what about dad? Is he fine?" She asks me.

"He is fine, he is looking after her" I tell her. "Mum is in a better place now" I add. We stay quiet for her to think of what had just been said. I give her enough time and think of the others. "Should I get the others now?" I ask her. She nods and I walk out of the clearing to retrieve the others. "OK guys, I just gave her some bad news so please don't mention anything" I tell them they all agree and look into the clearing. Shadow and Shard both lay on the stone and Fate sits next to me and Lisa. Lisa cleans the tears out of her fur and act like nothing happens but we all know she had just exploded with tears.

"Lisa… You should go home to Blaze and relax" Shard suggests.

"OK… I-I'll see you tomorrow hopefully guys" Lisa says and walks home.

"Blaze?"

"Oh, Blaze is a Flareon. He is Lisa's mate" Fate says.

"Oh ok. Funny, a grass and fire type together. At least she is happy" I say to them and they nod. We talk for the rest of the day. I search with the others for a den but none are insight. We return to the clearing just before sunset.

"Well we should all head home. I'll see you guys here tomorrow" Shadow says. He kisses Shards cheek and runs off. Wow, everyone loves each other but no one tells me. First Zack has a mate named Yellow, Lisa is with a guy named Blaze and I think Shard is with Shadow but not mates. Shard stands up and runs in the opposite direction. Fate taps my shoulder to signal us to leave the clearing. We walk along the path towards Fate's den while I think over what has happened over three days and what I will do now.

"Well how do you explain today?" Fate asks me.

"Different to any other" I tell her. We walk in silence for the rest of the walk till Fate needs to ask something.

"Cyrus… are you still going to leave the forest?" Fate asks me while looking down.

"Well… I was but now that I have three friends here and my sister it seems it is impossible to leave" I tell her. She raises her head and smiles.

"That is great news" Fate says.

"Yeah but I was going to ask if I could stay with my sister but I now have found out she has someone else to stay with" I say.

"Well if you really want to stay in the forest you could stay with me?" she suggests. I look at her with a confused face. "You know… you could just sleep on one side of the den. I rather share a den then see a friend leave" Fate adds.

"I would like that, thank you Fate. You have been very generous to me in the past couple of days" I say.

"Just being a good friend" she smiles and we arrive home. We both enter the den and I sit down in the centre. Fate brings over two Oran berries and places one in front of my paws and she starts chewing on her one. I grab the berry with my paws and eat the berry quickly. I was a bit hungry today and haven't had any meat for a while. "So will Lisa be OK?" Fate asks me.

"Yeah, just some bad news that has shocked her" I tell Fate.

"Whatever it is she cried a lot on your back" as Fate points to my wet back which is soaked with tears. "But that is normal, and I guess it affects you too Cyrus so I'm sorry for whatever has happened" she says finishing her berry.

"I will tell you… It is better for you to know so you don't try and avoid talks about it" I tell her.

"Oh no it is fine… You can keep it to yourself" Fate tells me.

"No, I'll say it to get if off my chest" I tell her and she nods. "I was going to stay home for another month or so since I'm just an Eevee. Before the thing happened, my dad told me to look for an evolution stone, I was really happy at the time" I tell her. "Then I heard screams. Cries of pain and yells for help. I tried getting home fast but when I arrived my dad was badly wounded but he would be fine and is fine today… But my mum… she didn't make it… Luxray's got her in the windpipe and she died from blood loss" I tell her with tears in my eyes. Fate's eyes full of fear and some tears she is holding back. Fate walks over to me and hugs me. First I'm shocked but I return the hug.

"Cyrus… I'm so sorry that you h-had t-to deal with all of that" she tries to say.

"It is over now… she is with Arceus now and forever will be" I say. Fate pulls back from the hug and looks at me. "I hope I didn't scare you too much Fate" I tell her.

"It is fine, we should get some sleep. I won't mention this to Lisa" Fate says. We both move away from each other and find a spot to sleep on the ground. "Just wake me up in the morning. Goodnight Cyrus" Fate says.

"Goodnight Fate" I return the saying and drift asleep.

**To Be Continued...**

**I really should stop with the "To Be Contined" thing but oh well. I had to do some personal things over the weekend. Anyway This chapter was really just getting uset to the forest and the next chapter will also belike this. For the people who have read this story. Thxs!**


	6. Chapter 6: Exploring the forest

**OK people I have now posted Chapter Six. This chapter is more of a... connection to my next say, 2 or 3 chapters. It just shows a key place that will be used more often later. So if you don't like this chapter, I don't blame you. But I'm going to like the next ones I have planned *evil laugh* *coughs* sorry you can read now**

**Chapter Six: Exploring the Forest**

I wake up from my sleep and look across to Fate, hoping she is awake so I don't have to wake her up. She is slowly opening her eyes, thank Arceus for that. I stand up and move over to Fate. I offer my paw to help her up and she accepts it.

"Good sleep?" I ask her.

"Well Darkrai did give me a nightmare but I'm fine" Fate tells me. "Come on, let's eat a berry and get going to meet the others" Fate says and I nod. We quickly grab a berry each and eat it. "You go outside, I'm just going to clean up my fur" Fate says. I nod in acknowledgement and I walk outside. I wait five minutes till she exits the den with her fur nice and neat. "Let's make a run to the area" Fate says and we both run side by side to the hang out. As we run towards the clearing I look at Fate. She had put a lot of effort into it today so maybe I should complement her.

"Ah… you're looking… nice today Fate" I say in between breathes. She turns her head and smiles. Smiling just made her look better.

"Thanks Cyrus" she replies. We arrive there as the last people. Everyone is here today. A Flareon who must be Blaze is here, Shadow, Shard, Fate and I have all shown up. Blaze jumps down from the rock and walks over to me.

"Hey, my name is Blaze. Lisa told me about you" Blaze says and holds out his paw. I hold out mine and shake his.

"Good to meet you two" Fate walks past us and heads to Lisa. "Blaze I told Lisa some bad news yesterday and I need to ask is she alright now?" I ask him in a whisper.

"Yeah, she told me what happened. I'm so sorry for you and her" he whispers back. I smile and walk over to the rest of the group. Well the hardest part of telling your sister that your mum has died is other, now I can continue my life.

"OK, may I have everyone's attention" Shard calls out to everyone. "As you know, we have a new eeveelution in our small group" Shard says to us. "So I say we all go for a walk together while showing Cyrus around the forest" Shard says. "All in favour say I" Shard says.

"I" everyone one answers. "Then it is decided" Shard says and we all laugh. Everyone exits the clearing together and we all walk in a group. Shadow is proudly walking at the front of everyone.

"What are you doing Shadow? You're acting like this is a pack or something" Shard says.

"If it was I don't think he would be the leader" Blaze jokes.

"Why not?" Shadow asks with a smirk on his face.

"Cause you aren't the brightest person in the group" Blaze answers.

"It's not like you are?" Shadows counters.

"Guys we are not in a group so stop it for the moment" Lisa says at the back of the group. We continue walking down the path till we arrive at the side of a river.

"This is the river Cyrus" Shard says.

"Duh" Fate says and Shard giggles.

"You can come here to fish or swim Cyrus" Shard adds.

"Hey Blaze, how about you go for a swim huh?" Shadows asks.

"You know I can't go in the water!" Blaze shouts at him. These two seem to have a little rivalry going on. I better not get involved with that. We walk along the river side and I look at the water. It is nice and clear today. Being a Vaporeon would be cool but I like land more and as for Steam, he needed to move to a lake. This is a good time to quickly talk to Lisa.

"How are you going?" I ask her.

"Fine, just a little depressed" she tells me.

"So how has your life been Lisa?" I ask her. A smile goes on her face and she looks up to me.

"Great, I have met a lot of friends and have my own den" she adds.

"Also a mate" I add.

"Yeah, Blaze is great. He is kind, very social and loves me" she says.

"Well it is good to see my sister happy" I cuddly next to my sister to show how happy I'm till she asks the next question.

"How about you, how were you when I left" she asks. I move away from cuddling her and frown.

"Terrible. Everything went downhill when everyone left. Leaving home was a good decision. I have made friends, re-found you and Zack" I add.

"Zack? Where is he?" she asks.

"He lives in a clan out in the plans. He has a mate named Yellow and she is having Kits soon" I tell her.

"Aw, that is amazing. I hope I see him soon and the kits" Lisa says. I notice something at the end of the river and I'm amazed. It is a waterfall! I had never seen one of these before but I have heard of them. I run through the whole group and head to the very bottom of it. The sound of the water crashing into the river below is nothing I have heard before and the sun is making the water sparkle. It is like a golden waterfall. Fate is running behind me looking at it as well.

"This is called Golden Waterfall" Fate tells me. _Knew it. _"You can get to the very top if you continue down the path and go up the steep hill" she tells me. I continue looking at the magnificent sight.

"It is beautiful"

"Yeah, it is peaceful as well" she tells me.

"You two didn't need to leave the group like that" Shard tells us.

"We need to show him our dens, so in case he needs us" Lisa tells the others.

"OK, we will hang around the waterfall today and we will take it in turns. Blaze and Lisa will go first" Shard says.

"Who died and made you leader?" Shadow asks and we all laugh a bit. I walk with Lisa and Blaze to their den. I arrive at their den and they show me inside. They show me landmarks so I know what to look for if I can't follow their scent. When we return to the group, Shadow and Shard show me there dens. They both have one den each but Shard in a few days is moving to Shadow's den. They do the same as Lisa and Blaze did then we return to the group.

"OK, now that is done what do we do now" Blaze asks.

"It is turning dark soon so whatever we do we, do it now" Lisa replies.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm taking my beautiful Shard to the top of the waterfall" Shadow says looking at Shard. Shard blushes and walks away with him.

"Well I'm not up to anything major or romantic if that is OK Lisa" Blaze says.

"Yeah, I'm tired anyway. See you later guys" Lisa says and walks towards home with Blaze. Fate and I are left behind.

"Everyone ignores the Eevee's" Fate says.

"Yep, I guess it is because we are small" I guess. I look up and see the sun is starting to set.

"So how have you liked the forest, you haven't even seen an eighth of the place yet" Fate informs me.

"So far it is amazing. Feels like home now" I tell her.

"It is good to see your enjoying yourself" she says to me.

"So… what do you want to do? Head home or something?" I ask.

"We might as well head home, unless you want to do something?" she asks. I start thinking of what to do but nothing pops in my head.

"We will just go home" I say and we start walking.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Fate asks.

"Well if I'm going to stay in the forest you could show me good hunting areas, berry bushes and a good water source or maybe I'll just use the river" I tell her. "If you are willing to give up your hunting grounds" I say.

"I'd be happy to show you them" Fate says. We arrive at the den and walk inside. Tonight we half the Pidgey since I have decided not leave the forest. After eating I sit in a corner just cleaning myself up with my tongue while she cleans herself. We both stop cleaning and we both lie on the ground. "Good night Cyrus. Wake me up in the morning" she tells me.

"I will. Goodnight Fate…" I say and I drift to sleep.

**To Be Continued... {OK I might be stoping this continue thing}**

***Yawn* I think is was a little boring chapter and it was my own chapter :O but don't worry. Next chapters will be better, hopefully. I have one week left of holidays and I just got nothing do expect things I'm not telling you {Not to be mean but or anything} and I'm working on another eeveelution story as well. Ok then, I'm off!**


End file.
